Current data processing systems enable users to modify or edit series of items, such as lists, table cells, text, etc. Such modifications typically occur through deletions and replacement, e.g., “cutting and pasting” data items. This process is somewhat convenient particularly where the data or items to be modified or swapped are not adjacent. When composing or editing lists of items, such as bulleted or numbered lists, the same technique is utilized. This is not convenient if a large number of modifications comprise swapping of adjacent items. That is, a large number of “cuts and pastes” are required to reorder the list. Certain word processing software applications allow insertion of items into an existing list with the remaining items be reordered and/or renumbered accordingly. However, where existing adjacent data items are to be swapped there are no convenient shortcuts other than copying and inserting.
The alpha numeric keyboards which are used to interact with the central processing unit of most computer systems include directional controls for movement of a cursor or, as with earlier operating systems, selection of menu items from a graphic user interface display. These directional controls include up, down, left, and right arrows which move the cursor or selection in their respective direction relative to a current position. Such directional controls, however, typically are not utilized by current software applications to actually manipulate data beyond cursor navigation or menu selection.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technique in which the directional controls i.e., the up arrow, down arrow, left arrow, and right arrow, on an alpha numeric keyboard can be utilized to swap the content of either adjacent or non-adjacent data types.